All I Want
by magicmumu
Summary: First Smallville fic. Don't reckon it was any good. When Chloe's mom escapes the mental hospital, Chloe realizes what she wants. Femslash. ChloeLana.


All I Want

By Erin Griffin

Feedback

Rating: I'll say PG-13 to be safe

Summary: Chloe has been having dreams of Lana since the tornados. When her mother comes back to Smallville, the truth comes out, and Chloe gets the chance to make those dreams become reality. Will She take the chance?

Disclaimer: I wanna own Bad Lana and Bad Chloe, but I don't. (Damn!) I don't own any of these characters and I barely own this storyline, since I'm sure it's all been done before.

Author's Note: Thanks Jen for beta-ing. This is my first fic for Smallville, so be gentle.

**Chloe**

My body felt weak, my throat was dry, and my mind was useless at the moment. I looked up at the boy whom had just called me beautiful, the boy whom had just told me he couldn't live without me. A little stalker-like, I know, but Clark Kent was never a stalker... except for when he used to spy on Lana Lang. But Lana wasn't on his mind, I was. This was a revelation that made me speechless and made me feel like a fool for not knowing what to say. "Chloe?" he asked.

"Y-yes Clark."

"I love you." The 'L' word... didn't he know that word and the Kent charm was a weapon no girl could resist? Well, Lana did, but who am I to complain? I was in his arms now, Chloe Sullivan, Journalist Extraordinaire.

"I love you... Lana Lang." I wasn't into the wishy-washy love struck movies, but I did sound like I was the Queen of them. I felt that way when I saw Clark, but now, he was angry with me. Clark seemed to vanish and I saw Lana there as if I had summoned her. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a yellow T-shirt in jeans, but it still made me hot for her...

"I love you too, Chloe Sullivan." She draped her arms around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her. This is too good to be true... I thought to myself.

Indeed it was, if the blaring radio alarm clock had anything to say on the matter. I listened to the radio DJ laugh at a joke his sidekick was saying, but it sound like he was laughing at me. Instead of making fun of Lex Luthor, he seemed to making fun of me. "She'll never grab him, he doesn't love her. He's only got eyes for Lana Lang. Doesn't she know she will never be more than second best? And what's with the lesbian fantasies all of a sudden...?" I sat up and turned off the clock radio and sat for a second, unsure of what to do. Then I groaned as I got out of bed and started to get ready for a shower.

I wasn't normally one for 2 minutes showers, but I had to get going, otherwise I'd be late for school. I met up with Pete and Clark, and blushed when Clark smiled at me. _Get a grip. You're only second best. Always. Besides, who's to say he's not second best to you too now.._.? I kept thinking as Clark and Pete started talking about Lex Luthor and the Luthor-corp. news. Like I cared. Nothing worth reporting today. I tuned them out as the dream I had crept into my mind. This is the 3rd time I have had this dream since the dance. _Damn tornadoes... _I saw suddenly a couple of fingers in front of my face. "Chloooooooooeeeeeee. Chl-Chl-Chloe... Yup, she's gone." I looked up at Pete who was saying my name in a singsong voice to get my attention.

"What!"

"Bus's here." Clark said in an amused voice that made me want to slap him. Okay, kiss him, and THEN slap him... So it had. The bus driver, Miss Kelly Dominique, was looking at me with concern. I slowly got onto the bus behind Clark, which didn't help my mind any, which was pretty far in the gutter as I watched his marvellous gluteus maximus rather than the steps, making me trip. Immediately, with extraordinary speed, Clark's arm was holding me up. No one else seemed to see it, and so I let it go; though it was strange how quick he was.

"Thanks Clark." He smiled, revealing the nicest smile I have ever seen.

"Clark!" I looked up from Clark's face at the sound of both my friend and enemy. Of course, Lana Lang will never know that I secretly despised her for being the object of Clark's affection, nor does she know that I love her as well... Maybe she knows, but I am not about to let a guy or my weird head ruin one of the best female friendships I have had in years, so I stay quiet and smile. "Hey Chloe. I saved you a seat." My eyebrows raised a millimeter, and then I smiled.

"Thanks. Move it Kent." I joked. He smiled again, and then I sat down next to Lana, who was sitting one seat in front of Pete and Clark. "How was the decorating committee this morning?" Lana had left the house really early that morning to set up the Talon for a small dance for the holidays.

"Ugh, don't ask..."

"Um... I think you are supposed to say that before I asked, because if you say it after I ask, then that phrase has no meaning." I said to her. She nodded, thinking that over.

"Yep... You're right." She said. We talked about the dance and whether or not we were going. Lana had to be there, since it was her dance, but Pete said he'd go, and so would Clark, for support. You were supposed to bring a date if you wanted a discount on the ticket price and coffee. "Are you going to come?" Lana asked. There was that look of innocence that made me smile stupidly and nod. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. We were, after all, living in the same house. And I am, after all, madly in love with the girl...

"Of course." I said. "I will have to break into the bank account for the extra 5 bucks, but who cares? I think it will be fun." I said, opening my laptop. "If nothing else, I can hang out with you for the duration of the dance and talk about stuff while we serve coffee..." Ugh, my life gets even more pathetic by the minute. I thought. There was a 20-minute ride from the bus stop to the school, which gave me time to edit a couple articles for the Torch. It is amazing how many spelling errors even the smartest kid in school has. When I felt the bus go up a large hill, I slowly put the laptop away. That hill meant about 3 blocks until we reached the school. Working on the articles kept me busy, and it kept my mind from thinking about the dream or Lana.

"Scoot over, we're at school." Lana said playfully. I closed the laptop and smiled as Clark allowed me to pass him. I walked into the school, and started another boring day, or so I thought.

**Lana**

I should have asked her if she wanted to help me out after school today in the Talon... I thought as Chloe and I parted way on my way to the gym for my first period P.E class. I think it should be against the law to make people run a mile first thing in the morning. I went into the locker room and like always I was the last one out, since I walk in now and everyone scatters like cockroaches when the light is turned on. Most of the girls knew me from when I was a cheerleader and still haven't forgiven me for quitting. Now, things are just awkward with us. I am glad that Chloe is now my friend though. She doesn't seem to care about the fact that I am no longer all that popular in school. I was hoping that maybe later that night she would help me out a little so we could get a chance to talk a little. We haven't had the chance to do that since Clark got sick, and I think our paths have started to separate. I do not want to lose Chloe as a friend; she means too much to me. Anyway, when I got to the exit, I saw a message for me on the door.

Lana,

A couple of the girls told me you'd be a little late. We are going to be on the football field today to play flag football. Could you be a doll and go to room 321 for some extra equipment? I'll write you an excuse when you get back. Thank you.

I shrugged my shoulders, walked up the stairs, through the halls, and almost ran into Chloe. "Hey." She said.

"Hi, I never knew you to be the tardy party, especially for your 3rd year journalism class." I said playfully.

"I am not tardy. I got an excuse to grab a disk out of my locker. What about you? Miss Perfect Attendance, what are you doing walking around when you are supposed to be in P.E?" She asked. I smiled.

"Actually... I was supposed to get some extra equipment from room 321."

"Sports equipment from Mrs. Derekson's science class?" Chloe's eyebrows were raised to the point where they were almost in her hair.

"Well, you know Derekson. She's a visual teacher. She's probably using tennis balls to teach velocity or the gravitational force. Nothing to put on the Wall of Weird, I'm afraid." I said. Chloe had a look that said 'very funny'. "I had her freshman year."

"Yeah, so did I. I was in your 3rd period then. I was the one in the very back questioning everything, stumping her to the point where she gave me an A to shut me up."

"That's right, and of course it never worked..."

"I was curious, what can I say."

"I see some things never change, as they never should. I got to get going." Chloe smiled.

"See you at home."

"Yeah." She left and I turned around really quickly, remembering something.

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and looked at me hopefully as if I was to ask her if she wanted to skip school with me (though she loves journalism class, Chloe hates from 8:55 AM until 4:45 PM).

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school. You know, I get you free coffee and you can keep me company while I finish decorating for that dance tomorrow night." She hesitated. "Maybe we can get a chance to talk and see how life is going for the both of us." She smiled.

"Why not? I'll meet you where the busses pull in at 2:45."

"All right. It's a date." I giggled. "Later." I couldn't interpret the look on her face after I said that, but I didn't have time to really analyze it much. I hopped the steps and then turned the corner. I saw the classroom I once had trouble remembering the location for, and frowned in thought as I saw the message on the door.

1st Period class to the library

I frowned confused. Was I supposed to just go in and grab the equipment? I heard shuffling, then I felt a hand around my mouth and I was dragged into the room.

**Chloe**

I was walking down the hallway into my 2nd period class when the fire alarm sounded. The school went into frenzy as it always did. Something was wrong. My journalistic senses were telling me so. I hadn't heard of any fire, earthquake, or lock down drill. I walked outside with the rest of the school and quickly saw Clark waiting with his backpack on the ground and the same puzzled expression that was plastered on the faces of the students and most of the faculty. I looked around to see that my friends were all there, but I didn't see Lana. _Where's Lana?_ I could tell that Clark had the same thoughts running through his head. I walked over to my math teacher Mr. Nerman and asked him what was going on.

"Bomb threat. Someone has been rumored to put a bomb in the bathroom in the east hall." I looked at him in shock. I saw our new principal walk out and wave his arms around for the students' attention. Everything got quiet.

"I do not want to cause any alarm, but the rumor of the bomb in the school has been confirmed. We are handling it in the most effective way. Until then, I want all students and faculty out of the school's perimeters." There were shocked murmurs all around the school. I felt my body start to shake. Where's Lana? I asked myself. In the hustle and bustle of trying to get away from the school, I walked slowly deliberately towards the school and looked up at the windows. A shadow! Two shadows! I looked to see that one of them was Lana's! I looked around and saw everyone was almost gone. I slipped inside the building to get Lana. I do not know why I felt so brave if there was a bomb supposedly in the school, but I felt I had to get her out of there. She was my roommate. I walked to the East Hall quietly. Then I heard a small scream. Lana! I looked both ways as if to wonder if I was going to get jumped as well. Finally, I got to Mrs. Derekson's science class where the shadows were. I looked through the door, but Lana was alone. She was scared, though, but she was alone. I opened the door slowly and watched them.

"You aren't going to hurt them. They all left the building. No one will come after me this time." Lana said in what had to have been her attempt at a brave voice. My heart jumped.

"Ah, that is not true. I know that Clark Kent is famous for his rescues. I will expect him within the hour. If not, I have another in mind that will certainly help you out..." Said another female voice. She sounded familiar. I looked for something to use as a weapon, but the only thing I could think of that was the can of pepper spray in my purse. Lana was up against the wall, trying to stay away from whomever was on the opposite side of the room. I frowned. Then she saw me. Her eyes widened. 'Go!' she mouthed. 'Go now!'

"What's this, you're rescuer's here- What? A woman?" I looked at the speaking woman, who grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room. I screamed.

"Chloe!" Lana said.

"Chloe?" The woman let go of me.

"Hi mom." I said bitterly.

**Lana**

Mom? I asked in my head as Chloe walked all the way into the room. I stared at this woman who had taken me and she seemed powerless now. Chloe didn't say anything, just glared at her as if years of bitterness were aching to get out. I didn't say nor do anything. Why was Chloe there anyway? I looked around the room, but I didn't see anything that will help me.

"Why are you here mom? What about a bomb, and Lana Lang has you here in Smallville?" Chloe asked calmly.

"I need that Kent boy."

"Right. Mind being a little more specific?"

"My son, your half brother, was held ransom. The police so far have been useless to me... and then I hear of this boy who helps many people over the last couple of years. I saw in the police reports that he has saved this girl more than once, so I figured he'd do it again." she said. I frowned as she pointed in my direction.

"Well, that's no secret. Why use the bomb? To get his attention, right Sullivan..." She muttered to herself. Then she looked up at her mother. " Let me guess... He's to do a rescue mission to save her and then you bargain, her life for your boy's life?"

"Exactly." She said. I walked over to Chloe and stood by her. I do not know why she had decided to come after me, but I was glad she did.

"Kent doesn't know she's in here, so it is just me and her." She informed her mother.

"Just as well, you're here. You can help me, since you like her and all." Her mother said almost trailing off in the middle of her sentence.

"Like her? Mom, she's my friend. I have to like her. Tell me, when did you escape the Insane Asylum?" I heard a mocking voice in Chloe as she asked. "I hear they've been looking for you for a few years now." Chloe seemed a little smug when the shocked look came onto both her mother and my face.

"I left the Asylum 4 years ago. They let me out." She said. Chloe scoffed.

"Next time you lie to someone, make sure they haven't done their homework and read the police reports just as you have done. You're not the only one who does that you know." Chloe said. "I wouldn't have believed you even if I never laid eyes on them. You are just not known for being the picture perfect mother." She said bitterly. Chloe looked over at me and saw my face. I had a look of confusion on my face. When Chloe and I talked we were always honest with each other about what we feel. I knew she held out on me, not always saying exactly how she felt, but she never actually lied to me. She had told me that her mother had left her family in the morning and never came back. Now they are saying that she was insane and was locked away. She knew what I was thinking and silently said she was sorry with her eyes.

"Well-" Chloe's mother started to say, but Chloe snapped her head towards her and wouldn't let her speak.

"How old is your little boy?" She asked.

"He's only two," she said. I looked over at the woman, who looked as if she wanted to cry. Chloe wasn't buying it.

"Why are you really here?"

"Like I said, I need to see that Kent boy. I hear he has... extraordinary gifts. I guess... though my plan can still work." She was saying to herself. "Since you seem to have feelings for this girl..." She pointed half heartily at me again with her thumb. "I went to your aunt's house in Metropolis and we had a chat. She told me that you spent a couple of summers there with her, and went to this journalist internship for The Planet the last time you were there. Then she gave me a tour of her home and showed me your room. I saw your journal. I wanted to get my little boy, and I wanted to make the three of us a family again. After finding him, I was going to find you, and I knew that this was this only way I could get you to talk to me." She replied. Her reasoning didn't make sense to me, but I said and did nothing.

"By holding a friend hostage while there is a bomb in the school? I do not want to be apart of whatever little family you're trying to build. Dad and I are fine, and plus... Lana is here now, so I have all the family I need. You gave that up years ago." I felt her walk a little closer to me as if to protect me from the look her mother gave me after Chloe had said my name.

"By holding the one you love hostage while everyone THINKS there's a bomb in the school... that was how I' get you to talk to me..." The woman was determined now.

"I knew you weren't better." Chloe murmured. I looked at her, but she kept her gazes elsewhere. I heard footsteps outside and the door opened. I saw Clark immediately and Pete was with him.

"You must be Clark Kent." Chloe's mother said.

"Let them go." He said.

"I will, if you do something for me."

"What do you want?"

"I know of your... extraordinary powers. I need you to use them to save my boy. He was taken from me and need him back." Chloe's mother explained to him. He seemed sympathetic, but he didn't move until Chloe spoke again.

"Yeah, motherhood worked so well for you last time." Chloe said bitterly. Her mother ignored her, and I am guessing it isn't a new thing for her.

"You can't do this for her Clark. The child was taken away from her by social services. She was neglecting him. Unfortunately for him, his father left before he was even born, so he had to go to a foster home." Chloe rattled off. "She isn't supposed to have children."

"I am better now. I am taking my medications." Her mother pleaded. Clark didn't know what to do. That dumb bastard... I thought over what her mother had said, but I didn't move other than to put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and pull her near me. I could smell her. She smelled wonderful. I'll have to ask what shampoo she used later.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Chloe said over her shoulder at Pete. "Just call the police." Pete nodded and left the room. I looked back at Chloe to see she was staring at me. "Don't believe what she said about the journal." she muttered, but everyone could hear her.

"I have it right here if you do not believe me." She dug into her coat pockets and then she came out with a small little book that had cats on them. She handed it to me, and I gave it to Chloe.

"I respect my friends' privacy." I told her quietly. Chloe smiled. Clark then started to grab at the woman to escort her out of the school.

"Come on." He said in a soft but demanding voice.

"I am not going anywhere with you except to get my boy!" Chloe's mother reacted negatively, trying to struggle out of his hold, which seemed like an iron grip.

"You are going to jail." Clark informed her.

"No, I am not!"

"Police!"

"I believe that means you are, mom." Clark looked startled. Then he let go of her. The police came in and they arrested her for the bomb threat.

"Are you two okay?" Clark asked. Chloe shrugged as he looked over at me, not seeing it. I let go of Chloe, feeling a little awkward that I was still holding onto her like she was a 'My Sized Journalist Barbie' that I didn't want to share with the other kids...

"Lana? May I speak to you when we get home? I think a talk is due. Besides, that was what you wanted, right?" She said smiling a little guiltily. I nodded and smiled warmly, trying to give her any type of encouragement I could. Chloe put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little. My heart pounded at her touch. I wasn't expecting that to happen.

**Chloe**

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" I looked over at Lana and smiled. She knew what I wanted to talk about and I knew she was a little nervous.

"I just wanted to tell you about her." Lana looked taken aback as if she was expecting me to tell her something totally different. "My mother was fine when I was younger. She would make breakfast for us if she was the first one up, or she would sing me to sleep if it were hard for me to. Somewhere down the road... I don't know... It changed. At first we didn't mind the changes, until they became too drastic. She stopped talking to me, and talked only to my father as if they never had a child. She saw through me. One day... She came into my room at the middle of the night and she told me to get dressed. She told me that she was sorry that she wasn't speaking to me. She was just on another planet with her work and whatnot. She was a secretary, but I knew it was still hard work. So... I got out of bed and got dressed. She told me the whole time when she helped me that she had a surprise for me and that she wanted to take me somewhere." I stopped talking for a second. Lana needed to know. She would be the only one who knew the real story outside of my family. "Well, we got into the car and she put me in my child seat even though I was too big for it. We rode in silence and I just thought she wanted to concentrate on the road. Finally, she stopped the car, let me out and told me to sit still on the bench until she got the surprise from the car. She then got in and drove away. I didn't know what to do. I was still afraid of the dark and strangers and almost everything. I mean, I was only like 6."

"That's terrible." Lana said, touching my arm. I didn't answer right away. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her touch before it slowly withdrew. I silently protested.

"I do not know what all happened that night. I know that I walked until I saw a familiar street. I knew that a friend of my father lived there. I knocked on the door, and then when I wasn't heard rang the doorbell, knowing I'd be waking them up. The Newmans were surprised to see me there on their porch, red in the face from crying... and alone. They let me in and called my father, who didn't know what happened. The police found my mother and she went to jail for a month, then to the insane asylum for a year. She had convinced them that she wasn't insane anymore, that she was getting better, and my father took her back. I had forgotten the incident, I think, for a little while when she got back home, but I never knew why I was skittish around her.

"After a while, she started to go back to ignoring me again. I thought I was to blame… That I did something wrong and she just didn't love me anymore. I was taking a bath once, and my mother came in. I think I was 8 or 9. I had just put shampoo in my hair and was using a cup to rinse it out. My mother told me she knew a better way to get it out. This was the first time in almost 2 months she had spoken to me and I nodded as she told me to lean back. She pushed me under and held on, and I couldn't breathe. The next thing I know she's leaning against the wall as my father patted my back to help me get my breath back. That was when she was locked in there for good, but she had escaped 4 years ago. She was never found until today." I finished. I knew tears were falling from my face as I spoke but I never wiped them away. Lana handed me a handkerchief and I thanked her.

"I know now why you kept it from everyone." Lana said.

"I didn't want to keep it from my friends, but my father said it was better they didn't know the real story. Those who knew me only knew she left. Those who REALLY knew me knew she was taken away." I stopped talking when I felt Lana hold me in a hug. We were both silent. When we parted, I smiled. "Thank you for listening."

"That's what friends are for." I smiled. I wish you weren't just a friend. I thought suddenly to myself, as I looked her in the eyes. Am I on crack or is she thinking the same thing? I watched her, as she seemed to fight with herself.

"What are you thinking about, Lana?"

"I am thinking about... how much I want to kiss you." She said meekly. I looked over at her and I felt my eyes widen. I then leaned over and kissed her. She seemed ready and we didn't part for at least 2 minutes. Her lips tasted of coffee and strawberries from her lip-gloss and her skin felt like silk, not porcelain as I always thought it would be. What tears remained on my face was kissed away by Lana, and I melted in her arms. "It's all right to cry Chloe. You don't have to be strong all the time." She whispered.

"I know." I said. She pulled away a little and I looked into her eyes. What was written on her heart seemed to shine through. She was lonely, she wanted to be loved… but she didn't love me, in that way. Then why did she say she wanted to kiss me? Why DID she kiss me, or... Why did she kiss me back? First Clark, then Lana. Way to go Chloe. What a loser you are. I felt my head say.

I slowly pulled away. She seemed sort of ashamed that we had done what we did. I wasn't like I screwed her or anything. I stood. "I-" She started to say, but I put a hand up.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Lana. It won't happen again." I walked out of the room and into our shared bathroom where I used toilet paper to blow my nose on.

**Lana**

"...It won't happen again." I wanted to tell her to stay, but she had left for our bathroom and didn't look back. Otherwise she would have seen the look of longing on my face as I watched her go. She would have saw my lips quiver as they fought tears that eventually fell from my eyes. She would have seen... what? True, I was sort of embarrassed that I had admitted that I wanted to kiss her, and I was surprised that the kiss lasted as long as it did, but I never wanted her to leave. I wanted to keep holding her until her tears were no longer there, until I saw her smile again... She would have seen love. That was what she would have seen had she turned back for just a second and saw me. But she never did. I stood up after a second and walked slowly to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Chloe."

"I need to be alone." She told me.

"Chloe, please let me in."

"Lana please... go away."

"No." I said forcefully.

"Whatever. I am not coming out."

"All right then." I tried the knob, but she had locked the door behind her.

"I told you I wasn't coming out." She said in her superior voice. I sighed. Chloe had once let herself into the bathroom when I had done the same thing. She was afraid I was going to cut myself after Whitney died, but she found out soon enough that I wasn't the type of girl to do that, but it also made me wonder if Chloe WAS that type. I never saw cuts on her or even scars, but I always kept a close lookout for them. I leaned my head against the door.

"Chloe... please." I pleaded. "I want to talk to you."

"I can't right now."

"What I have to say to you can't wait." I tried to convince her that she needed to open the door.

"Say it through the door then." She almost snapped.

"Fine. I love you Chloe Sullivan." There was nothing. "I didn't want Clark to find me. I wanted you to, and I was so happy to see you when you did, but I never wanted to see you hurt. And when your mother said that she was using me to get to Clark, but could also use me to get to you... I wanted her to not be sick when she said that. I thought I wanted what I had with Whitney. I thought I wanted something to happen with Clark and me. I don't anymore. Now, I want nothing more than to hold you. I think my arms are waiting to break down that door so they can do so, and I will tell you know Chloe, I will not fight back. I will let them do it. I know I am not a very large girl, but I think that I can and I will break this door down just to hold you." I paused. Then I heard the door unlock and she slowly emerged. I was about to move and take her in my arms, but she had this look on her face that clearly told me she was suspicious of my words.

"When I first met you, I was jealous of you. I mean, I really didn't like you, but after a while that changed. I thought to myself that maybe there was something you had that I didn't that Clark saw. So I did a little research on you. Not an in depth research, mind you, but I observed you some, and saw how you really were when you thought no one was looking, and I found I was just looking for reasons to hate you because you were so sickeningly perfect. Then, I just couldn't keep my mind or my eyes off of you, so when you felt eyes on you, you always thought it was Clark, but that was not always so." She admitted to me. "I was eager to got to Metropolis so I could get you off of my mind, and it never worked." I said nothing. Instead I took her in my arms and held her. That's better, my mind seemed to say with relief washing all over my body.

"All I want is this." I told her, not knowing what else to say but the truth. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and her hand slowly rubbed up and down my back. "All I want is you." I whispered.

**Chloe**

I walked next to Clark and Pete in silence as they discussed politics... or guy politics, which was the softball, match that took place the next night before the dance. Suddenly Clark turned to me and I caught his eye. "What?" I asked him.

"Chloe Sullivan, Extraordinaire, is being suspiciously quiet." He said, which made Pete look at me and give me a suspicious look. "AND you have that Justin look on your face. You have a date, don't you?" He asked.

"Nope, I am going to the dance alone." I said, which wasn't a lie. I was going to meet Lana there to help last minute set up after I did a little work on the printing layout for the Torch. I got the car tonight, so I was to meet her there and then take her home afterwards which was more than Clark can say...

"No-no, you've got that 'Look at me I've got a hot date and no one will ever know' look." Pete said.

"Get real." I scoffed. "I am not going to Lana's dance with anyone tonight. Not that any of you guys care." I informed them, sort of walking a little faster. They both picked up speed, as I knew they would.

"Speaking of Lana, have you seen her?" Clark asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, not since after lunch in the girls' room." I told them. 'Where we snogged like crazy, in front of Michelle Keeda. 'My mind added with glee. Whoever doesn't know by now will know at the dance or in school the next day. I didn't care but I think Lana would, since it hasn't been long since Whitney died and the whole relationship with another female... thing. I already knew I was bisexual way back in the 3rd grade, but I never had fallen in love with anyone here in Smallville that was a girl. It seemed ironic that I am the one who makes Lana Lang's heart skip a beat and that was the thing Clark has been trying to accomplish for... well, since I have known him. And it seems to me that I was able to accomplish it within days.

"Damn, I was going to-" Clark started before I had cut off his words.

"Ask her to her own dance?" I asked. "I'm sure she'd dance with you right after she's done serving everyone coffee and cleaning up the Talon..." I said sarcastically.

"Well, would you like to go-" He started to ask. Of course, I am his second best as always. Why would I ever have thought differently? Not that it matters anymore.

"Sorry Clark, I am sort of gonna go alone." I told him.

"So you do have a date." Pete accused.

"Yes, I have a date with Chloe Sullivan. Seems we have finally gotten back together and we plan to stay that way." I said quickly. Clark looked around and I realized I had sort of hurt his feelings... Payback is a bitch just like me... I thought, walking away.

**Lana **

I love her. She walked in shyly as if she's not the Talon's largest customer and as if I haven't seen her walk through those doors more than all of the people there. She didn't look like she was going to a dance. She looked like she was going to the Oscars. She saw me immediately at the door and joined me. I kissed her cheek and told her how beautiful she looked. Of course, there were a few murmurs. I knew there would be. We walked away hands linked, knowing that fed the fire that worked the rumor mill. I didn't care. I will never care as long as she is by my side. I had a few of the daytime workers watch over for a few minutes while I danced with her. "Aren't you worried about... well you know?" Chloe asked me in my ear as I took her hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Not one bit. They've been talking about me since I was 3. I doubt I they would stop now, nor will they ever. They have nothing else to talk about, so I just say let them. At least I have a life to talk about." I said as we swayed to the music. I felt her let go of my hand for a second.

"Sounds perfect. And as long as I am in the book that is Lana Lang's life, I will gladly let them talk. By the way..." she said, twirling me around a little and wrapping her arm around me. She looked me in the eyes with almost a predatory glance. "_I_ lead."

End


End file.
